Daughter of a Thief
by Emura
Summary: Youke looses his wife in a fire but little does he know that she is pregant. 18yrs later his..... well you'll just have to read to find out. this will be a KuronueOC fic. this is a crossover with LOTR.
1. the beginning

A/N: This is my first fanfic so sorry if you hate it. Feel free to send flames. I'll just laugh. Sorry this chapter is so short!

"Kuronue"- talking

_kuronue-_ thinking

Disclaimer: This thing is so annoying. I don't own anybody except for Celeia and Aurora.

**Chapter 1: The Beginnig**

"Celeia! Go! Turn back before it's to late!" But his cries were lost in the roar of the flames. He watched helplessly as his mate was engulfed in fire. "Celeia!"

Youko's head shot off the table, nearly scaring his best friend Kuronue out of his skin.

"Youko what's wrong, what happened!"

"I had that dream again that's what happened."

"You mean that nightmare. Look Youko that was 18yrs ago. When are you going to put the past behind you and get on with your life!"

"Gez I'm trying ok. It's just hard to let go." Youko felt like his heart was breaking in two. He never even got a chance to say goodbye to the only woman he ever loved. "Look I don't want to talk about it anymore ok?"

"Come on, lets go steal that crown you've had your eye on for a month. That should take your mind of things."

"Fine lets go."

A/N: I'm stoping here for now. I got a brain fart. LoL. Plz review and I'm open for ideas to help me with my story. Oh and don't be surprised of I use small words. I couldn't spell if my life depended on it. Cormamin niuve tenna' elea lle au' (elvish for "my heart shall weep until it sees thee again")


	2. Mysterious Stranger

A/N: Believe it or not I wrote this in 5 minutes! Anyway here's chapter 2!

"Kuronue"- talking

_kuronue- _thinking

Disclaimer: Again really annoying! I don't own anybody except for Celeia and Aurora.

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Stranger**

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Aurora! Have a safe trip and remember, don't use your death tree unless you have to. If you run into trouble just beat them over the head with a stick."

I sigh as I walked out of the den I shared with my mother, Celeia. She wasn't like most mothers. She never told me to stop trying to pick fights or not to steal from others, she actually encouraged it. Before I was born. My mother was caught in a horrible fire. That was the last time she ever saw my father. Today was my 18th birthday and I was going to find my father. Mother said his name was Youko Kurama and he lived in a big castle somewhere in the eastern region (she doesn't know who Youko Kurama is because her mother kept her away from all of the stories about him). I knew he was a fox demon and he looked a lot like me except for my eyes. Mother claimed he had gold eyes like most demons while I had blue eyes. Blue eyes are very rare for a fox demon. Mother said she name me Aurora Borealis because of my eyes.

"I wonder why he didn't come looking for mom?" I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that a squirrel (yes a squirrel) was about to attack me (it's the attack of the teenage mutant ninja squirrels! Sorry inside joke with my brother). I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as I felt something attack my head.

"OMGWTFH! GET OFF OF MY HEAD YOU LITTLE FUR BALL!" Being the klutz that I am, I tripped on a rock, knocked my head on another rock, and blacked out.

Stranger's Prov.

I was taking a nap when I heard "OMGETFH! GET OFF OF MY HEAD YOU LITTLE FUR BALL!" _Nice vocabulary._ I recognized the voice as female so I decided to see what was going on. I walked to where I heard the voice only to see probably the strangest sight I ever laid eyes on. A female fox demon, about 18 by the looks of her, was lying unconscious on the ground with squirrels throwing pinecones at her. Ok, it wasn't that strange but it was still pretty weird. I decided to save her from the rabid squirrels. Picking her up I noticed that she was really hot! She had long silver hair that went to her lower back, the face of and angel, two silver fox ears on top of her head and a long silver tail on her backside. _Maybe I'll have some fun with her then I'll take her back to the palace._

A/N: ok I'm stopping here. Who is the mysterious stranger and what is he going to with Aurora? PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Attack of the Evil Bunnies

A/N: Yay! I finally have this chapter typed! Sorry for the long wait. My excuses are laziness and school.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 3: Attack of the Evil Bunnies

Aurora woke up with a throbbing pain in her head. _God my head hurts. What the hell happened to me?_ Looking around she noticed that she was no longer in the forest but lying on a bed that had black silk sheets (I know that silk is used in just about every fanfiction but I don't care) in what looked like a cave (I know I said palace in the last chapter but I changed my mind and decided to go with a cave I was just to lazy to go change it in the last chapter). "Where the hell am I?" "You are in my home. I am Kuronue. What might your name be, lovely young maiden?" "Aurora Yuki. Why am I here?" "I'll answer your questions when you answer mine. Why were you in that forest all alone?" _Dam it. I didn't want anyone to know but looks like I'll have to tell if I want to get out of here. _"Fine I'll tell." Kuronue:_ well that was relatively easy._ Aurora: "I was looking for my father." Kuronue: "Might I know the name of your father? Perhaps I can help you find him, for a price that is." Normal Prov: The entire time he was saying this Aurora was able to get a good look at her captor… rescuer… thing. He wasn't wearing a shirt (A/N: drools). This made her blush big time. His body was very well toned with muscles in all the right places. He was wearing a pair of black, silk, pajama pants, leather straps around his arms, a very torn up witches hat that had seen better days, and a blood red pendant hanging around his neck. To sum it all up he was really hot! She also noticed that he was checking her out. This caused her to even redder, if that was even possible. Aurora: _This guy might be able to help me. Let's find out what the cost is though._ Aurora: Tell me the cost and I might consider letting you help. Kuronue: The condition is that you have to allow me to court you. Aurora: _WHAT! Hmmm… perhaps I can use this to my advantage. He is pretty hot and that necklace looks pretty valuable. Perhaps I should make it 'accidentally' disappear _(A thief just like her papa). "Ok, I accept your terms but there will be limits." Kuronue: _That was too easy but hey, what do I care._ "Fine. Now I believe that you should tell me the name of your father if I'm to help you look for him." Aurora: "Fine I'll tell you all that I know about him. He is a silver kitsune like me and his name is…" BOOM! Suddenly out of nowhere, pink evil bunnies wielding weapons of torture (a.k.a. lolly pops) came out and started attacking the two demons. (Thanks to Inari's angel for this idea, it was so random I just had to put it.) Kuronue: "What the hell! Where did these come from"! All of a sudden, one of the evil pink bunnies pulled out a huge ray gun from nowhere and shot it at Kuronue and Aurora. Aurora: "What the Hell!" A blinding light filled the cave. When it disappeared, all of the bunnies were gone. Not only them, but Kuronue and Aurora had also disappeared. (Should I stop here? Nah. I'll make it a little bit longer). Aurora's Prov.: I saw one of the creepy bunnies shoot something at us and then everything went black. When I woke up I noticed that we were not in the cave anymore. Heck, we weren't even in the Maki anymore! I looked around and saw that the guy from before was still unconscious but starting to wake up. Strangely enough, his outfit had changed. He was now wearing black pants with a white skirt thing around his waist being held up by two or three belts. Black shoes, a black vest, the torn witch's hat from before, and his pendant.

I'm going to stop here for now. Thanks to all that have reviewed and got me out of my writers block!


	4. I forgot the name of this chapter

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter and the one before that and the one before that.

Chapter 4

**Aurora's Prov:**

While I was checking him out I failed to notice him, Kuronue he said, waking up. I was too in awe of his well built body (What girl wouldn't be -).

**Kuronue's Prov:**

_What the heck happened? I feel like I've been hit in the head with a tree. Last thing I remember was that girl, Aurora if I'm correct which I always am _(My my, aren't we cocky)_, and screaming when we were attacked by pink evil bunnies, a big flash, then nothing. _I cracked one eye open just a little bit and saw her staring at me obviously in awe at my well toned and sexy body (Yup very cocky but completely true. I know you want me to shut up now but this is fun). "Like what you see?" I saw her blush a thousand shades of red and look away embarrassed that she had been caught

staring.

**Normal Prov:**

Quickly changing the subject, Aurora said "I wonder where we are because we are defiantly not in the makai anymore. Let alone the cave." Noticing that she changed the subject Kuronue replied "Well sitting here talking about it won't help us in finding out where we are." Aurora knew he was right and stood up to leave. That was when she was finally able to get a good look at where they were. They were standing on a grassy hill on the outskirts of what looked like a town for small children, seeing as the doors on the houses and other buildings looked to only go to their shoulders. In the town they could see strange little people with large hairy feet setting up tents and tables for what looked like a giant party for someone by the name of Bilbo.

"We might as well go check it out. It beats sitting here not knowing where we are." Aurora nearly jumped 3 feet in the air cause, truth-be-told, she had almost forgotten that Kuronue was there. Quickly agreeing she got up and dust herself off. She started walking towards the small town when she noticed that Kuronue wasn't walking with her. "Kuronue are you coming or not? After all it was your idea to go wasn't it?" "What yes I was just mesmerized by the angel walking away from me." Seeing Aurora blush a thousand shades of red at the comment he started walking and pasted her. "Well are you coming or not?" he said just to tease her. "Huh? Oh coming!"

A/N: AHHHHHHHHH EVIL CLIFFY! Sorry for it being so short but I'm tired and I'm getting another authors block so I could use ideas again. Oh and don't be shy about reviewing! Plz review even if you hate it and want to burn it plz tell me cause I would like to know. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


End file.
